mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Semper Fidelis
Semper Fidelis is the eighth level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4. Walkthrough Crown wakes up floating on the water and tries again on his damaged radio. He has know response then Mafia member approaches some marines and shoots each on as they go. Gunnery Sergeant Wilkerson shoots them before they get to Crown. He takes him up onto shore then he follows them to a bridge while holding off the Mafia. They make it to the bridge. The squad starts planting explosive on the bridge then they finish and get off the bridge. They wait till the convoy comes. The convoy finally shows up and they go on the bridge. Crown blows the bridge and the convoy falls into the river. The Mafia retaliate for the assault but there efforts fail. After the last of them are dead, Wilkerson briefs them on the completed missions of everyone else. Transcript Briefing Wolf logo changes to the USMC Logo Ingame (Level starts off with a black screen.) *CPL Crown: Is anyone out there? (No answer) *Russian Mafia member: (Translated) Shoot each on to make sure they're dead. (Crown wakes up and some of the Mafia approach.) (They start to approach Crown but they are shot and Wilkerson shows up. Invasion from MW2 level wolverines!.) *GySGT Wilkerson: Get up Marine! *CPL Crown: Nice timing Guns. Let's go. *PFC Alison: Full Screw, let's go. (They go up to the forest.) *GySGT Wilkerson: Our objective is to destroy a bridge. *PFC Alison: Follow us Full Screw. (They go up while fighting off the Mafia.) *CPL Crown: That's all you got? (They continue while fighting off the Mafia.) *GySGT Wilkerson: Don't let up! *CPL Crown: Alison, throw a grenade in the hole. *PFC Alison: I'm on it. (He throws a grenade and it kills to Mafia men.) *PFC Alison: That's how we do it in the Bronx. (They keep moving and more of the Mafia try to kill them.) *CPL Crown: Take 'em down! (They continue up while pushing through enemy forces.) *GySGT Wilkerson: We're almost there! (They make it to the bridge.) *GySGT Wilkerson: Plant the C4 on the areas I marked with Xs. (Designated areas of yellow flashing C4 appear.) *CPL Crown: Alison and I, will plant the explosives. (C4 Planted.) *PFC Alison: Planted let's go on the other side and wait. (They go on the other side and wait for the convoy.) *CPL Crown: What are we exactly sinking, Guns. *GySGT Wilkerson: A tank convoy. (The convoy comes and starts to cross.) *GySGT Wilkerson: Wait 'til they are all on. (They are all on.) *GySGT Wilkerson: Now! (He blows the charges destroying the bridge and sending the tanks and jeeps to the river.) *CPL Crown: Their retaliating. (They hold off the troops. No Surrender same theme as Call of Duty 3 Main Title.) *GySGT Wilkerson: No surrended, keep shooting. (They finish off the last of them.) *CPL Crown: Oorah score one for Military power. (NPC moment. (Which means everyone is a NPC.)) *GySGT Wilkerson: Semper Fi, Crown. *CPL Crown: Oorah! (Wilkerson takes out a note.) *GySGT Wilkerson: The Australians have regrouped and taken out a fuel depot. The Rangers have secured Florida from the Cubans and are on there way to deep Russia. The Brits have gone to Iran and Saudi Arabia, Japan, Germany and France are all defending there countries. *CPL Crown: Didn't you just say, the Rangers are going deep into Russia. That's dangerous. *GySGT Wilkerson: It's the only chance we have to find Igor. (Level ends.) Category:Missions Category:Battles Category:Levels